reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:"The Bounty Hunters"
"The Bounty Hunters" is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse Welcome, to the Bounty Hunter's Posse. Our posse is meant only for the most ruthless, cunning, and skilled whom have been gifted with the rare and prized talent of hunting. Whether this talent is in hunting for animals, for herbs, or hunting humans, you are welcome. Whether you are a merciless outlaw, murderous psychopath, or dogged bounty hunter, and are a skilled professional of the hunt, you are welcome. The ability to say that you are officially part of this posse is in itself a way to earn respect and fear from almost any member of society, from a local bartender to a federal agent. Within our organisation there are five different ranks, from trainee (the most inexperienced), to master hunter (the most experienced). The higher your rank within the posse, the more prestige and power you have, as well as the power to command those within the posse that are of a lesser rank. Our primary objective is to hunt down members of other posses for sport or the bounties in their heads for money. Anybody who kills a member of our posse is considered an enemy of the entire posse, and shall be hunted down continuously by at least one other member of the posse. Whether you are a lone wolf, or a team player, you will surely find a place within this posse. Other interesting activities of this posse are conquering gang hideouts, exploring Free Roam, masscreing lawmen, hunting down various animals (from wolves to boars to cougars to bears), inner posse competitions, occasionally posse wars (against other posses of course), and the usual hunting or harrassment of other lone players (such as sorrounding them with 2, 3, or 4 other people and stealing or killing their mounts, interrupting their quests or journeys, and/or continuously murdering or injuring them). Generally, our posse will travel or do activities either in one large group or be split amongst each other into pairs and occasionally trios. Our posse's activities are limited to the entire areas of New Austin (The Frontier), Nuevo Paraiso (Northern Mexico), and West Elizabeth (The North) due to legal issues and compromises regarding with the federal government respectively. Our posse's main headquarters is located in Cochinay, in the North, however, we also have a secondary headquarters, that is located within Northern Mexico, known as El Presidio. Additionally, we have a camp/outpost known as Cueva Seca in The Frontier. Due to a recent discovery (thanks to Leader Tj920) we know have another outpost in Beecher's Hope (a bit west of Blackwater and the Great Plains), as well as a safehouse in the bank of Blackwater itself. Our posse has a special sub-division known as the 'Bounty Hunters' division. This division consists of squads, from one to four people in each squad, that specialize in the hunting and killing of other players, whether they be public enemies or not, and whether it be Free Roam or Shootouts and Gang matches of any sort. The members of these squads are not part of the rank system and therefore, have full autonomy from the Leaders of the posse. This causes them to not have the privileges of being within the rank system, but also causes them to not have the disadvantages of being part of the rank system as well. This sub-division is more meant for the 'lone wolves' or 'rebellious' whom like to do things their own way, and the purpose of the sub-division is to help stabalize the posse. Currently, we are working on another special sub-division within our posse; once its ready, positions within it will become available. Updates: This part regards any updates that occur within the posse, and therefore, shall be posted here for everyone to know. *August 7th, 2010: The Bounty Hunters Posse has been set up and is initiated. *August 16th, 2010: Soliderfollower has joined the posse and has achieved the rank of Member. Congratulations! *August 21st, 2010: Tj920 has joined the posse and has achieved the rank of Leader. Congratulations! *August 22nd, 2010: Gummiebear123 has joined the posse and has achieved the rank of Member. Congratulations! If there are any questions, or requests to join this posse, contact Jonnysamv at jonnysamv@hotmail.com, contact him through the Playstation Network (PSN), username: jonnysamv, or send him a message on his talk page. Joining the posse There are many who would like to obtain the prestige that is recieved in being part of this posse, however, we must first test your true ability as a hunter. There are a couple ranks ranks within this posse, each one representing your position in the heirarchy of this posse. This ranks are trainee, recruit, member, hunter, and master hunter. Once you join this posse you can work your way up the ranks little by little. If this does not suit your style, then you may want to consider joining the sub-division of this posse known as the 'Bounty Hunters'. This posse is meant for the 'free spirits' or 'lone wolves' who would prefer to do things their own way and have full autonomy from the Leaders of the posse, due to not being part of the rank system. In the end, it is your choice. Trainees: These are of the initial requirements that are needed if you are to join this posse under the rank of a trainee: -You must have acquired at least level five in Free Roam. -There is no test to join the posse under this rank. *The requirement to pass on to the next rank is to acquire at level fifteen in Free Roam and complete the test given by the task giver. Recruits: These are of the requirements that are needed if you are to join this posse under the rank of a recruit: -You must have acquired at least level fifteen in Free Roam. -The test to join the posse under this rank is to complete the task given by the task giver. *The requirements to pass on to the next rank is to complete all of the Master Hunter I challenges, to complete all of the Survivalist I challenges, and complete the test given by the task giver. Members: These are the requirements that are needed if you are to join this posse under the rank of a member: -You must have completed all of the Master Hunter I challenges. -You must have completed all of the Survivalist I challenges. -The test to join the posse under this rank is to complete the task given by the task giver. *The requirements to pass on to the next rank is to complete all of the Master Hunter II challenges, to complete all of the Survivalist II challenges, and to kill all of the cougers in Tanner's Reach without entering the cabin or dying, under the surveilance of a member of the posse. Hunters: These are the requirements that are needed if you are to join this posse under the rank of a hunter: -You must have completed all of the Master Hunter II challenges. -You must have completed all of the Survivalist II challenges. -The test to join the posse under this rank is to kill all of the cougers in Tanner's Reach without entering the cabin or dying, under the surveilance of a member of the posse. *The requirement to pass on to the next rank is to survive a night in Tall Trees, with one of the Leaders of the posse hunting you, and you may die no more than three times. Master Hunters: ''' These are the requirements that are needed if you are to achieve the rank of master hunter: -To have already achieved the rank of hunter. -To have survived a night in Tall Trees, with one of the '''Leaders of the posse hunting you, and you may die no more than three times. Leaders: To become a Leader of the Posse you must talk to the current Leaders themselves, and something could be arranged if you possess the experience and talent. Note: There are only a maximum of three Leaders at a time (one being the Head Hunter, the other two being Second in Command). Note: To be a Leader, you must have a 'mic' or bluetooth set for communication purposes. Note: Those with 'mics' have authority and superiority over those of the same or lower rank who don't have 'mics'. If there are any questions, or requests to join this posse, contact Jonnysamv at jonnysamv@hotmail.com, contact him through the Playstation Network (PSN), username: jonnysamv, or send him a message on his talk page. Members Leaders * Jonnysamv (Head Hunter) * Tj920 * Vacant Other members Master Hunters: Hunters: Members: *Soliderfollower *Gummiebear123 Recruits: Trainees: If there are any questions, or requests to join this posse, contact Jonnysamv at jonnysamv@hotmail.com, contact him through the Playstation Network (PSN), username: jonnysamv, or send him a message on his talk page. External links & Contact information If there are any questions, or requests to join this posse, contact Jonnysamv at jonnysamv@hotmail.com, contact him through the Playstation Network (PSN), username: jonnysamv, or send him a message on his talk page.